Life After Meteor
by Fallen-Yuki
Summary: Yuffie has been going on solo missions for the WRO. Everything has piled up leading to a self destructive lifestyle. Hook up with Reno goes public and Reeve calls Vincent to partner with Yuffie in hopes of giving the young woman some stability.


Author Note: I'm honestly not sure what is leading me to write this. Extreme whim to write something angsty. I love Reno angst. There's not enough of it and yet it's all been done it feels. So here I am writing some Yuffie angst. I'm hoping to present a new view of things. You don't leave home at a young age, risk your life saving the world, and then turn out completely normal. As this is a whim I haven't edited it. Freshly written. It's almost 4 am. Also, title may change. I didn't have a title but I can't very well upload a story without one. Enjoy.

Summary: Yuffie has been going on missions for the WRO solo. Everything has piled up leading to a self destructive lifestyle. Hook up with Reno goes public and Reeve calls in Vincent to partner up with her and hopefully bring some stability to the young woman's life.

**Warnings: For this chapter there is a lemon. For the fic in general. Possibly including promiscuity, language, self-mutilation, drug use, alcohol abuse, and other dark themes. I haven't decided what all I'll be including but I'm aiming for a darker story with a lighter ending. So if these things offend you, there's a handy button on your browser to steer you away.**

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes, her vision blurred and head pounding. She had no idea where she was but certainly wasn't the first time she'd woken up like this. Last night's partner lay beside her still asleep and even if he weren't he might still be drunk or messed up from the drugs anyway. She untangled her limbs and slid out from under the covers and out of the bed quietly. Gathering her clothes from last night she slipped them on. Lacing her knee high boots up she opened the window and disappeared into the early morning mist that ensconced the city of Edge. The city had come a long way from where it once was. The main construction of the city had been completed for some time now but more sub divisions continued to pop up. Creating more homes and a continues job supply for the residence.<p>

Yuffie ran all the way to the WRO headquarters on the other side of the city, enjoying the steady burn in her lungs and legs as her body worked past its point of endurance and picking up a second wind. A high that Yuffie could never get enough of. Unfortunately she could only ever push her body to this point on days where she was going on minimal sleep and facing some level of dehydration from alcohol consumption from the previous night. Sometimes it was rough being so fit.

She dashed through the double doors of the WRO HQ before making a bee-line toward the stairs. Throwing her WRO badge like a boomerang the door slid open. She took the stairs two at a time for the first two flights before changing to a hop from one step to the next. Reaching the tenth floor she jogged in place impatient urging the door to open quicker. Cart wheeling down the hall, Yuffie arrived at her door. She swiped her card then input her personal code. Throwing her door open she stumbled inside. Too light headed, she leaned against the nearest wall. Bile heavy in her chest, the room spinning, threatening to send her face first into the plush carpet she crumpled against the wall landing in a heap on the floor, she fumbled for her PHS, turning it on just in case Reeve called her with a job. Darkness swamped her vision as her body shut down from over exertion.

Yuffie yawned, stretched, and hummed softly to the chocobo racing music she heard playing obscurely in the background of her mind. The melody stopped before starting up again. Her mind finally catching up to speed she grabbed for her phone which had somehow managed to lodge itself underneath her side before flipping it open and lazily dropping it to her ear.

"Ninja extraordinaire, at your service." Her voice carried the usual melody but none of the excitement.

"At my service?" Yuffie you were supposed to be at this benefit half an hour ago..." She shot up looking around in the dark for a clock before taking the PHS from her ear to check the time.

"Reeve! I'm so sorry! I dozed off and didn't realize it. I'm getting dressed now and I'll be right there." She snapped the PHS shut, flipped the light switch on and made a mad dash for her room; throwing open her closet. "Something decent, something decent, something decent!" She chanted sifting through her closet.

_FUCK_

_Hadn't she bought a dress just for this? Where was-wait! The bathroom!_ Stripping her clothes off as she went she found said dress hung up on the door. Shimmying into the silver sparkled gown, Yuffie examined herself in the mirror. The halter top gave her breasts all the support she needed-had she been Tifa and was somehow blessed (or were they a curse since they were so big?) with some semblance of a womanly figure she may have needed a bra but as it was she hadn't developed anything that could vaguely resemble voluptuous curves. Scrunching her nose at the lines her underwear made through her dress she stripped them off; opting to go commando rather than spending an hour trying to find a pair that wouldn't show through. _I am such a fucking problem solver._ She laughed thinking she were clever. Pinning back part of her hair she clipped a black bow into it before grabbing her heels. She ran out of the bathroom only to run back in and hurriedly apply a soft pink lip gloss. Popping her lips a few times she dashed out of her apartment and into the stairwell. Shoes still in hand she jumped the railing and fell into a roll at the bottom floor. Hiking her dress up with her free hand she took off running to the banquet hall where Reeve liked to hold his functions.

"Miss Kisaragi!" A man in a tuxedo ushered her into an awaiting limo. "Mr. Tuesti sent us to escort you." Laughing she hopped in taking the moment to buckle her strappy stilettos on.

"The beauty of being short is that I can wear as high of heels as I want!" She kicked her feet up in the air, examining them. "Reeeeve!" She growled out at her boss and picked up the small package sitting across from her.

**Put these on, as I'm sure you've forgotten -Reeve**

While most would think it a sweet gift, Yuffie simply grumbled. She 'equipped' the black and silver chandelier earrings. Her entire appearance at this benefit was for show. The one time Reeve had allowed her to skip a function reporters took it upon themselves to fabricate an entire story about Wutai no longer backing the WRO and it was a huge PR mess for months. Clasping the back of the single tear drop shaped black gem necklace, Yuffie let it drop, softly accentuating the small valley she tried to pass for cleavage. She twisted her body laying long ways and reached for the ice bucket containing the sweet bottle of champagne. Opting out of glasses entirely she tipped the bottle to her lips. If she was going to be forced to this event she was damn sure going to make it enjoyable.

"Miss Kisaragi, we've arrived." The driver announced through the intercom and she knew that meant she had 15 seconds before the door opened. She chugged as much of the bottle as she could in 10 seconds then sat up, scooting toward the door and smoothing out her appearance before her chauffeur opened the door and she slid out, careful to not let the slit up the side of her dress expose her lack of panties.

She waved and smiled to all of the photographers and news stations. Her smile was so fake she could feel her cheeks hurting. _Only 20 more feet and I'm home free!_ Moving with purpose she made it into the banquet hall quickly and let out a heavy sigh, stretching her cheeks so they could resume some sort of a normal shape.

It was absolutely ridiculous really. After Meteor and after Deepground the planet seemed so -real- and yet here she was making appearances at absolutely ridiculous benefit galas for the sake of making an appearance. Verbal confirmation that Wutai supported and respected the WRO's decisions and direction should have been enough. But instead she was here looking ridiculous at some equally ridiculous and otherwise wasteful event. But hey- an open bar almost made up for it.

"Hello sexy," a familiar voice whispered into her ear, his hands finding their way to her hips; successfully stopping her voyage to aforementioned free booze.

"Reno," she relaxed into the red-headed Turk glancing at him over her shoulder. "You better watch your tongue or I'm gonna put it to good use."

"Mmmm, you better make good on that promise. Unfortunately I'm under strict instructions to retrieve you for some magnificent photo opportunities. And it simply wouldn't do to have that pretty head of hair of yours messed up before we got some cute photos snapped, now would it?" Reno continued to whisper hotly into her ear as he guided her to where Reeve and Rufus were idly chatting. She was almost glad to have his hands planted firmly on her waist. Considering she'd spent the entire day in some form of sleep she hadn't had a chance to eat anything and the champagne was starting to hit her- hard.

"You have to be shitting me. This has to be the most moronic photo op... ever."

Yuffie sat and smiled for what may have been the most grueling hour of her life. Although with a steady flow of drinks snuck to her by Reno, the show she was putting on was slightly more bearable. Reno could have roofied her for all she cared. Not that he had any need to, they regularly hooked up at events like this. The first time she woke up next to him came as an almost shock. She'd always found the Turk SiC sexy. She was just more shocked that she'd finally had the courage to act on that lust. _Maybe that was why alcohol was often referred to as liquid courage. _Perhaps even more surprising was that Reno was interested in her. The red-head knew he was charming and could get damn near any girl in the place into bed with him yet he continually opted for her. Maybe it was her equally self-destructive tendencies that drew him to her.

Yuffie watched the decorative clock on the wall impatiently. Even though Reeve had excused himself nearly 10 minutes ago Yuffie knew she wasn't to dismiss herself from the table for another 15 minimum. Reeve claimed it made things look less staged.

5 more minutes.

4 more minutes.

3 more minutes.

2 more minutes.

One more agonizingly long minute.

"Fuck! Finally, seeya Roo-ffieee!" Nearly jumping out of her chair she intercepted Reno who had been on his way back from the bar and all but dragged him to the nearest abandoned room.

Maybe finding the nearest abandoned room hadn't been Yuffie's best idea. Not that she was really in a state to be coming up with ideas on her own but the thought of getting out of that stuffy dining hall and out (or at least partially), out of the tight dress was so set in her mind that she really hadn't put much thought into her plan.

She pulled Reno into the room after her by his tie. This was one of the few events where Rufus legitimately enforced the dress code with Reno and Yuffie was surprised it was coming in handy. Yuffie didn't have time for surprised though. She wanted Reno and she wanted him now. She pulled him close, closing the distance between their mouths and snaking her hands up his blazer

"Fuck you're hot when you're like this." Reno gasped out, breaking the kiss.

"Shut up-" she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his harshly- "and just fuck me already." Yuffie's slender leg bending up to rest on his hips, the other keeping her steady, leaning against the wall. Reno rest one hand on her hip, the other exploring her exposed sex.

Reno laughed harshly, "miss me much? A bit wet, no? Fuck. So hot." He slipped one finger into her, a throaty gasp escaping Yuffie's mouth.

"You egotistical fuck." She growled bucking her hips into his ministrations. Reno added a second digit to join his first, stroking her insides.

"Be patient princess." His face held that cocky smirk. Kissing her quickly he then kneeled down, his fingers still inside her and placed both of her legs over his shoulders and deftly flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, his other hand grabbing her ass.

"Fuck ME!" She arched her back, nearly causing Reno to lose his grip on her but he kept her balanced against the wall and chuckled as her moans became louder and more incoherent. "Ffff-Fuck!" Reno flicked her nub once more before shifting so her legs were around his waist.

"Still on the pill princess?"

"Shiva, yes! Just FUCK me!" She balled her hands into fists and hit on his biceps. He dropped her back unceremoniously, knocking her head against the table.

"You better know who you're talking to." He growled as he thrust inside her. She gasped out in pleasure, moaning his name. The pair didn't last long but even in that short time they managed to gain an audience.

Perhaps if she hadn't been so inebriated, or if she hadn't been so frustrated with the entire event she may have stopped to actually check the room she'd rushed into to see that it was none other than the room where the news and reporters were keeping their equipment. Which really wouldn't have been as bad if she hadn't arrived so late to the benefit that by the time she actually had a free moment the camera crews were preparing to leave. Maybe things wouldn't have compounded so badly if she'd paid more attention to the amount of noise she'd been making. Or the fact that she was found in a compromising position with a Turk no less.

But as it stood there were cameras flashing and all she could bring herself to do was laugh.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
